Robots may operate within a space to perform particular tasks. For example, servant robots may be tasked with navigating within an operational space, locating objects, and manipulating objects. A robot may be commanded to find an object within the operating space, pick up the object, and move the object to a different location within the operating space. Robots are often programmed to manipulate objects quickly and in a most efficient way possible. However, the quickest and most efficient movement of the robot may not be the most ideal, particularly for servant robots that assist humans (e.g., in the home, healthcare facilities, and the like). In some instances, the robot may grasp the object in a manner that a person would not or could not perform. For example, the robot may twist its hand to grasp the object with its thumb joint facing outwardly. A person would not attempt to grasp an object in this manner. An observer of the robot that grasps objects in such an unnatural way may be frightened or wary of the robot. Additionally, observers within the same operating space may not expect the robot to move its arms in an unnatural manner, such as by extending its elbow outwardly and upwardly.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative methods and computer-program products for evaluating grasp patterns of a grasp pattern set to filter out undesirable grasp patterns, as well as robots that move in a natural, human-like manner.